THE MESSANGER THEME SONGS
00f78586a176a364cf4e67ae6812372c.png|AppleFlame 0e0aa7e06ab785992f4ab20233a886af.jpg|TigerFlurry 0f83b26bbd302185004b3e93a5ccbcc5.png|OakBoulder 6a735b2e4bcc3e54e31a8b952cee1646.jpg|FishStar Left and LittleFlight Right 567e0e7abf0210dd01e80e50edb8f7eb.jpg|AuraDusk 671ffe2a7bc4fe2156fbfdb4937af32d--pitch-a-crush.jpg|ShadowPelt 2050b68172e342f0e63b73a039796150.jpg|AlderShadow 1909343d2aea5abfe24fb539c2a1d772.png|GrayBreeze Ab9b8240a5baedf6fc1bfbb893cfa976.png|SquirrelStep C5118eced43e39ce2e9cdf2648abfa36.jpg|WillowShadow C729277c7a89973c37b28c3d4ef8a31d.jpg|BadgerBrook D0f4138058b0a86a87076221b48d5d7e.jpg|DuckStar Ff7ea91e7725d11a1fb79d4603e5ecd6.png|TealSnow Now they know by riverspirit456-d730crw.jpg|FlameSpring she-cat, ThistleKit, RavenKit and StormKit Occcccc.png|SilverForest tealkit_by_bluefire_kitteh-d5s5jkh.png|SpeckleWood tumblr_np8eqc2pPE1qlgc57o1_1280.jpg|Soul tumblr_nv8et9wJTa1ua6dp3o1_500.png|StaticStorm Left and NightEcho [Right} warrior_cats___swiftleaf__oc__by_kseniyart-dacjv3x.png|DominoTail warrior_cats_oc__coalstar_by_spookapi-da7mxub.jpg|CoalStar warrior_cats_oc__frostfang_by_spookapi-da7pd7o.jpg|FrostFang write_to_adopt___warrior_cat_by_thepotato_queen-d91ljp2.png|MidnightFlare AppleFlame ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYb0-c3qrv4&list=PLhzw_XLxMKmnMIa4qeNKKJ9BH13R5bvCc&index=61 TigerFlurry ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWPv6drVMIM&list=PLhzw_XLxMKmnMIa4qeNKKJ9BH13R5bvCc&index=72 OakBoulder ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jO2_3pVd5k0&list=PLhzw_XLxMKmnMIa4qeNKKJ9BH13R5bvCc&index=73 FishStar ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCYnb5gdr5U&list=PLhzw_XLxMKmnMIa4qeNKKJ9BH13R5bvCc&index=80 LittleFlight ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCNWtz-uWFY&index=81&list=PLhzw_XLxMKmnMIa4qeNKKJ9BH13R5bvCc AuraDusk ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhDLV-I01No ShadowPelt ~ '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMj2wumFxo '''AlderShadow ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkz9505b5i0 GrayBreeze ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MXXktw2Ltw SquirrelStep ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NfGMwKl3Ng WillowShadow ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz-7_udH9D8 BadgerBrook ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4f7KCFxwFgQ DuckStar ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPCvg18hHKI TealSnow ~ '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCgwKERcXT4 '''FlameSpring ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcg_c8Z_cY8 ThistleKit ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmFpsyn48f8 RavenKit ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFXcFo8NjgM StormKit ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk6Fj-Zju9k SilverForest ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GODWeK3iyFY SpeckleWood ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QncPnOGJcR8 Soul ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mo1tQi2nXuE&t=104s StaticStorm ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEkUdpzIXes&list=PLa64a0l_tjMub4GQ8I0a2SuvvlXOFJ8cP&index=4 NightEcho ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yet3E-cKhVY&list=PLa64a0l_tjMub4GQ8I0a2SuvvlXOFJ8cP&index=16 DominoTail ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKrK0pcjphY&index=21&list=PLa64a0l_tjMub4GQ8I0a2SuvvlXOFJ8cP CoalStar ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgRODJeezM0&index=24&list=PLa64a0l_tjMub4GQ8I0a2SuvvlXOFJ8cP FrostFang ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCE3_Lfd7oE&index=39&list=PLa64a0l_tjMub4GQ8I0a2SuvvlXOFJ8cP MidnightFlare ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_UKMHKbZPI The Story Behind The Song AppleFlame: I chose that song for AppleFlame because she cares for the greater good of her friends, but is often scary to them because of her past. TigerFlurry: TigerFlurry is basically talking about his experiences in the clans and lives of BadgerBrook and Soul, referring to Soul as the lion and to BadgerBrook as the wolf. OakBoulder: OakBoulder, in this song, is sending of a tribute to StarClan, but at the same is telling his friends to just face it and let him die hence the line, "If you love me, let me go." The reason he wants to die is to head up to StarClan with the rest of his family. FishStar: In this song, it is describing how FishStar and his brother, CoalStar control each other's actions even though CoalStar won't accept the fact that he and FishStar are family. LittleFlight: LittleFlight in this song is talking about her undying love for FishStar, despite her troubles and that the cats come from different clans. AuraDusk: In this song, AuraDusk is recalling his sadness over losing LittleFlight to FishStar to his leader, DuckStar who has also been recently rejected, but he's trying to look to the bright side because he says that he'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. ShadowPelt: ShadowPelt is trying to convince OakBoulder to help him get his plan to storm Soul's camp up to the attention to the leaders while still trying to keep it a secret. AlderShadow: In this lament, he is telling SpeckleWood about his time as a young warrior and how he accidentally lead his fellow warriors into a trap. He then encourages her not to do the same. GrayBreeze: GrayBreeze is the first voice in this song AKA Aaron Burr. He's trying to figure out why his brother, CoalStar rose to become leader so fast even though the siblings started their warrior terms at the exact same time. SquirrelStep: In the song, SquirrelStep is congratulating NightEcho and StaticStorm at their wedding while still in her mind is reminiscing about meeting DuckStar, her crush. WillowShadow: In this song, WillowShadow is represented by Hamilton. The song is describing his experience of first meeting FishStar to join his clan and being stood up by 3 of his lead warriors he clearly doubted his talent. BadgerBrook: The song PERFECTLY describes BadgerBrook. In this song, he tries to convince other cats to join him along side his 2 sidekicks who are represented DarkStripe and TigerStar and the innocent cats and DominoTail are represented by AntPelt and IvyPool in this case. DuckStar: DuckStar is looking over his dark past in one point and then, talking to WillowShadow about the future and his plans if Soul keeps in control. TealSnow: The song is basically describing TealSnow's HUUUUUUUGE crush on FrostFang. It also says how he thinks she's out of his league, how he tries to impress her, and his addiction to her. FlameSpring: "Somebody To Love" describes the past in which FlameSpring and her now deceased mate, TurtleStar met and all the time they spent looking for each other. ThistleKit: The song describes ThistleKit's beginning training with the now decased, RatPaw and how RatPaw gave ThistleKit that would change his life and inspire him for many moons. RavenKit: FirePaw takes RavenKit's place in the AMV, but the song describes how RavenKit inspired CoalStar to become the great and inspirational singer/speaker that he is now. StormKit: This song describes all the popularity that StormKit gets for being the best hunter being the runt of TurtleStar's kits. SilverForest: The lyrics describe the love and destruction that happened between her and ShadowPelt. It also describes what happened in her mind when ShadowPelt murders her son. SpeckleWood: The song describes what happened in her past and why she believes that she should never have a close relationship to anyone, because she feels she puts them in danger. Soul: The song's instrumentals fit Soul, but the lyrics shed new light on him. No matter how hard he tried to impress his father, he never satisfied him. It also describes how he became twisted and drifted away from his family. StaticStorm: The song describes how attached he is to NightEcho, how they met, and his loyalty to her. NightEcho: The song describes NightEcho's first encounter with StaticStorm, how she felt as she approached him, and the dialogue she said while speaking to woo him. DominoTail: "Just A Dream" describes the former love between NightEcho, how DominoTail felt, and the depression he deals with daily. CoalStar:"Welcome To My Life" describes what CoalStar's life is like. The whole song is a private conversation between him and TurtleStar before his death and a chat he has with his family before he became CoalStar. FrostFang: The song is meant to describe FrostFang's lost love for Eclipse, a rogue that works with Soul that's not truly evil at heart, but was forbidden from seeing her. MidnightFlare: This song/poem is MidnightFlare talking to his best friends, StaticStorm, NightEcho, and DominoTail. It describes how he feels inside and toward his friends or how they saved him.